Busted!
by Whackjop
Summary: Kyuusasu because it's the greatest pairing EVER, Narusaku on the side. Kyuubi has his mate to take care of, but what happens when Naruto finds out? Heed the rating people!


Little Kyuusasu drabble. I may try to write down how this happened, but I doubt it. I abandon multi-chapters, it's terrible but I do. 

Kyuubi is not Naruto! Let's get this straight: they are two different beings. Naruto is straight and with Sakura while Kyuubi molests Sasuke. No Narusasu for you. Live with it. :D

The fly buzzed around rapidly in it's prison, beating against the soft walls with it's tiny body. The youngest surviving Uchiha threw the annoying insect into the corner of the room, watching as it spiralled out of his hand to land in the sticky web of the spider he had befriended two days ago. The long limbed spider ran out across the web to throw strands of silk across it's next meal, bundling up the still moving creature before returning to it's crack in the wall.

"Such a morbid little kit." Came a gravely but familiar voice.

Sasuke didn't bother turning around. Only two people in this world could sneak up on him and only one of those people, or more specifically demon, ever called him 'kit'. Strong arms looped around his waist as the fox crept silently closer and he leaned back into the touch. Why he was so trusting to a demon he wasn't quite sure, but when Kyuubi was around he felt safe. Logically he knew Kyuubi could rip him limb from limb without trying, but...

"Morbid and over-analysing. Someone is brooding." There was a quick nip to his earlobe to catch Sasuke's attention. Kyuubi hated to be put second to anything and the Uchiha's angst was no exception. Besides, he only had so long before his host re awakened and kicked him back into the gold cage he hated so much.

"How long do you have?" Sasuke asked quietly. Kyuubi snorted his annoyance at the boy.

"Not long enough, as usual. Stupid **host**. Stupid **pink blob**. Stupid **village**, should just **destroy** it and be **done with it**..." the demon muttered. He glanced back at his mate's pale face and frowned at the amusement there. "You're supposed to be sympathetic."

"Pathetic is right." Sasuke smiled, resting his head back against Kyuubi's chest. "You sound like a whiny teenager." Kyuubi stiffened against his back. Sasuke let out a soft gasp as blunt teeth sunk into the white flesh of his shoulder.

Kyuubi growled and worried away at his mouthful, ignoring Sasuke's squirming. A bony elbow nailed him in the stomach with enough force to make him fall back. Ah, this was why he had chosen the boy as his mate. Only the stone cold Uchiha was crazy enough to attack him and fun enough to get away with it. Oh yes, his mate was well worth a bruise or two.

Sasuke smirked and waltzed over to the bed in this room. He forgot who it had belonged to before the massacre but he doubted they minded he was using it. He touched the reddened mark on his neck and huffed in annoyance. Great, if anyone saw it he would have to make up some story before Sakura and Kakashi started questioning him about his sex life.

"Sassssuuukkkeeee." Kyuubi hummed, stalking after the younger with a wild grin that did not sit well on Naruto's face. "Where are you running to my darkling?"

"Not running anywhere." Sasuke snapped back affectionately. He held out a hand to Kyuubi as he sat down. As he expected Kyuubi ignored his hand and crouched down in a gunna-pounce position, complete with a wiggle of his behind. "Don't even..."

"Yah!" Kyuubi leapt easily onto Sasuke's chest, carrying them both backwards so that he was sitting on the pale boy's stomach. Sasuke glared icily at the fox as Kyuubi bent down to lick a long line up his chest. "Caught you anyway. You know how much I like the thrill of the chase."

"I **didn't** run you stupid fox!" Sasuke protested.

Kyuubi grinned, soothing his angry human with strokes to the soft skin under his hands. "Don't ruin my fun kit." He growled playfully. Sasuke huffed but reached up to touch the scars that littered the demon's cheek. He knew from prior experience they were sensitive, and it was one of the few physical weaknesses Kyuubi had. The tan body above him arched toward his hand and rumbled with the deep purr that resonated through Kyuubi's chest. Red eyes hazed over as Kyuubi looked down at the pale boy beneath him.

"You are evil." Kyuubi nuzzled Sasuke's neck, rubbing his cheek against the tender mark he had created. "Not that I'm complaining, but you are."

"So are you." Sasuke made that face Kyuubi had labelled the 'contented smirk' and used the tip of his tongue to trace one of the lines. "But I wouldn't have it any other way..."

Kyuubi rolled them over, putting himself on the bottom with Sasuke straddling his hips. The Uchiha leaned down to press an open mouthed kiss to the fox's chest, causing a happy moan. Kyuubi congratulated himself on choosing such a worthy mate for himself. No woman could ever evoke this kind of fire in anyone's body, regardless of how skilled they were. He tangled his fingers into the silky blue-black hair and tugged Sasuke toward him.

"I want you to ride me darkling." He growled, tongue teasing the human's ear. "You will have to work for your pleasure this time." He smirked at Sasuke's shiver.

"Prep?" Sasuke shuddered as Kyuubi traced fingers down his spine, reaching the seam of the shorts keeping him from what he so desperately wanted.

"I will do it." Kyuubi sing-songed, removing one hand long enough to lick it. Sasuke kicked off his shorts from where they sat around his knees and watched with clouded eyes as Kyuubi sucked on his own fingers. The fox smirked around his mouthful as his mate's breathing sped up. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth, trailing them down Sasuke's pale skin and teasing at the kit's entrance.

"Ready darkling?"

Black eyes met his own red. "If you don't stop teasing me I'll chop it off." Sasuke glanced down in a meaningful way. Kyuubi only grinned and licked his forehead, easing his fingers inside.

Sasuke arched, closing his eyes to savour the feeling of Kyuubi all but devouring his throat and twisting his fingers. This was what he missed when Naruto was sent on missions or decided to go away with Sakura for a weekend.

Kyuubi let out a sudden, furious snarl and the fingers stopped moving. Sasuke groaned his disapproval and wriggled, hating that his lover had decided to play this game now. He wanted to come now damn it! Kyuubi refused to acknowledge him, forcing the Uchiha to open his eyes and glare down at him. Sasuke was about to give him a harsh telling off before he noticed the eyes.

Confused, blue eyes.

"Naruto!" He breathed.

Naruto stared up at his friend in horror, mouth opening and closing without sound. He heard Kyuubi screaming in rage, rattling the bars of his cage in an attempt to regain control. He felt Sasuke's weight pinning him and...his fingers...

"W-what the hell? **Sasuke**?" He managed to stutter. He pushed Sasuke away in his panic, causing the dark haired nin to catch himself easily and stare at him from across the room. "What the hell am I doing here? Where's Sakura? What do you think you're doing to me?!" The blonde screeched. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, body still shaking from Kyuubi's touches.

_I think that's rather obvious, don't you? And for the record, I was doing it to him. Now let me out! This is no way to leave my mate! Do I take control when you're halfway through fucking the pink thing? No!_ Kyuubi howled.

"You're fucking Kyuubi?!" Naruto yelped, pointing at Sasuke.

_I'm fucking him, we've been through that already! Look at him, he needs to finish! Let. Me. OUT!_

Naruto clutched at his head, unable to look at Sasuke anymore, knowing what he did now. He pushed past his friend and managed to find his way out of the Uchiha complex, heading for home. Kyuubi was still screaming in his mind.

Sasuke closed his eyes and frowned, trying to regain his composure. Great. Not only would he be outed to the entire village by sun up, but now he needed a cold shower.


End file.
